Blood soaked leaves
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: A dark tale about suicide and rebirth. In this tale a young girls death leads to her rebirth in the world of naruto. However it seems that her past life has... influenced what she is like in this new world. Will she die or live... or... will she go insane...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is purely a fanfiction based on Naruto. A warning before hand. Blood is frequent and this story could get quite dark.

I was fourteen when I died. I bet your wondering how…. Well… I committed suicide. There comes a point when one can only handle so much bullying and torment from everyone they know. For several years straight, I was picked on for some unknown reason. I guess I was an easy target and it made everyone feel better. However it didn't help that my father was a drunk… and he often beat me half to death.

Perhaps it was me showing up at school covered in bruises that first caught everyone's attention to me… It didn't take long… till I began to slit my arms and legs just to know I was alive any more. No one ever truly cared for me… and I was always treated like I was a punching bag… and then one day my knife ran to deep and I died from bloodloss… While deaths embrace was indeed cold… it offered me peace knowing that I would no longer have to deal with all the hassles of living any more… and honestly I'm not sure why I didn't just kill myself sooner.

Finally the thumping of my heart had stopped and the only thing that I could see was black… and darkness. Now I bet you've all heard that saying about your life flashing before your eyes when you die right? Well I heard the sound of heart beat and soon I found myself… Warm… it was foreign to me and then slowly I was sure I could hear sobbing.

I felt arms around me and water dripping down onto my forehead… however that wasn't the only liquid I was feeling. It felt like a warm and somewhat sticky substance was… flowing from whomever was holding me… Perhaps my old man had killed himself as well. Slowly my eyes opened… and it felt like I was doing it for the first time in my life.

Despite the blurred images I could make out as my eyes opened… I was greeted with white… Was this heaven I wondered… However I heard a voice… it was likely from whoever was holding me. "P-Please… take… her…. Her…. Name…..is…..Yu….ki…ko" the voice let out as it became faint. Almost quite suddenly I felt someone else wrap their hands around me… and for the first time I realised just how small I actually was… it was like I was a baby again… And it dawned on me… either im crazy or I was reincarnated…. But where…. I wondered…. However the more I wondered and tried to move the quicker I fell to sleep in whoever's arms I was in.

Several hours later I awoke once more this time everything was rocking and appeared…. Brown I guess…. However with the sounds of water and creeks I could guess that this was a boat of some sorts. Once more I began to fall asleep hating that I was now or at least resigned myself to being a baby.

The same process kept happening for several days. I could only guess that I was…. To young… at least at the moment… it was about the fourth day of the voyage I was that began to cry out my stomach empty and I felt hurt. No matter what the person tried to feed me… I wouldn't except it… it all tasted fowl… for some reason… however it seemed that my crying was getting on who I guess was he's nerves… I heard a loud thump… his hand connecting to a table I think…. Basic shapes were becoming easier to see… slowly… I heard distinct shouting and cursing… it seemed he had hurt himself.

Still crying he tried to cover my mouth with what I guessed was his sore hand… because it was leaking a liquid that I could guess I knew quite… but… suddenly I felt an attraction to it and began to suck on his hand… I would've been disgusted with myself except… it tasted so good. I heard him curse and pull his hand away from me… and honestly despite my mind being so far ahead of my uncontrollable body I cried as well. He cursed and slowly returned his hand to me…. "If you die it's your stupid fault" the man said to me and I fell to sleep suckling on his bleeding hand.

The next time I woke I was outside and I could feel the sunrays on my skin… Thankfully I wasn't hungry… which was surprising since I thought all babies were always hungry. It took a while but forcing my body to work for me eventually worked. My eyes began to adjust faster than they should.. and it hurt but… I wanted to see… and what I saw was a long dirt road that lead off into a forest of some kind.

I turned my head and looked at the man carrying me… he wore a uniform of some sort… looking further up I noticed a metal plate across his forehead and… I mentally gasped… a single symbol was engraved into the metal… a leaf… Honestly that was my last straw and just went with me being crazy.

I knew what Naruto was… despite every time my old man found out about me being on his computer to watch it… I would get beaten for it. Anyhow I tried to speak but nothing came out… and Im sure he'd just ignore me anyway. Over the span of a couple more hours I began to notice much more people on the road. Though I fell asleep once more.

I was asleep for a very long time and although I didn't wake up but I heard voices.

"Sandime… I was unable to find him… however we do have his daughter… Her mother was killed by him… and I regret to say that I was too slow to do anything about it…" The man that I now knew the most said… I'll call him A for now.

Then it occurred to me…. Yep im crazy. Laaaalaaalaaa I mentally said to myself.

"Hmm perhaps we could…. Use this to our advantage… perhaps when she comes of age… she will… be… as unkillable as he is… Alright new mission"

"Yes sir!" A said.

"You are to raise this girl and make her believe that she is your daughter and… train her as a ninja" he explained very carefully.

It was about here that i fell to sleep fully once more… God sleep was killing me… I really wanted to hear more…. About this bodies farther… But damn I was happy to get to be raised as a leaf ninja.

Sadly not being to able to truly walk around or speak I had to spend he first year of my life not doing much or enquire as to what I was meant to do. Or even to ask what the year was. However I did finally learn what A's name was. It was Kazuya Norigami. Despite not being my real father or at least this bodies one he did the job well far better than I could've dreamed.

Currently I have begun to speak sentences to my… otou-san. Oh did I mention that the nine tails attacked the village? What I didn't?! Well needless to say it came as quite a shock for everyone not so much me but…. I learned something about my new body… it craved…. Blood…. At the time Tou-san wasn't with me… he was on a small mission to the borders of the country when it happened. The roof above my house collapsed and body of a young woman came crashing down with it.

Slowly a pool of red liquid grew out from her and in it I could see my reflection. Despite only being one at the time it both scared me and excited me… I watched the reflection of myself in the blood as I crawled over to it with a smile in my eyes, a glint of feral desire in my eyes, as I leant down and lapped at the pool. Needless to say a lot of problems arose when some of the clean up crew found me…. But I… don't really want to go into detail.

So now where up to the present then, that is if we add a year ontop.

"Tou-san!... i… Hungry!" Yukiko whined standing in front of Kazuya who was reading a newspaper at our apartments kitchen table.

"Then eat real food and not my blood!" he shouted seeming angry. Yukiko had been whining at him since breakfast began that morning. She refused to eat the rice he had made for her.

"T-then… I starve!" she shouts before scampering off to sulk in her bedroom. On the way she passed a mirror. Her reflection quickly passed. Despite being a little on the scrawny side, which she blames is because of her food preferences. She was just beginning to get some mid length hair that swayed about in clumps, she always had bed hair. Her eyes were quite an eye catching feature, her eyes were blue but as it drew towards her pupils it shifted to a purple, to a small deep red ring around her pupil. Other than that she was the average 2 year old now, of course she was a ninja two year old.

"Baka Tou-san…. Not feeding me" she whimpered jumping onto her bed and stuffing her face into her pillow. She stayed there for a long while before Kazuya put down his paper and called out for her to come to him, and that it was time to train. Slowly still pouting Yukiko slides off her bed and walks to the front door.

"Alright today we shall be working on you aim….again" he let out annoyed.

"B-but….i'm awesome at throwing shuriken!" Yukio shouted in small bout of pride.

"If that were the case then how come you haven't hit the target yet?" he said with a bit of a grin knowing he had just won that argument.

She shrugged before the two left to go to the leaf villages training grounds. Quickly Kazuya lead them to the target range. He placed a pouch filled with Kunai down in front of Yukiko. Yukiko Knew what needed to be done and slowly opens the pouch, takes a kunai, and breathes in slowly before throwing a kunai.

Needless to say her aim was terrible and she only just nicked the edge of the log based target. She readied her next kunai slowly this time taking an even deeper breath. She drew her arm back ready to throw.

"Hit it and you can have some of my blood" stammers out Kazuya.

This caught the girls attention to quickly and she completely missed the target.

"Damn it!" she shouts out angrily knowing that her father had done that on purpose to make her miss. "… and now….. no…. blood" she whimpers out readying her next shot. In her frustration and a disappointment she bit her lip a little too hard and it began to bleed. Her tongue grazed and licked up the copper tasting liquid and it excited her. Loosing a little bit of her calmness she began to grab two kunai with both hands and turned around to look at Kazuya before, spinning on the spot like a maniac before laughing a little as she let go of her kunai. Both kunai struck the target dead in the centre and she fell to the ground in a bit of a laughing fit.

"Can't you just be a normal girl for once!" he shouts at her as some gennin walk into the training ground like they usually do early in the morning. Kazuya quickly walks to the target and removes his kunai from it. Thankfully the targets were only two meters away from Yukiko so he didn't have to walk very far.

A shout rung out through the field. "Little girls shouldn't play ninja!" shouted a small gennin in the distance however he was ignored completely.


End file.
